Our study will involve the mechanisms of active transport and membrane synthesis in normal and tumor cells. We shall begin with a continuation of our current studies on bacterial membranes and then apply our techniques and knowledge developed in this system to the study of transport in tumor cells grown in culture. Recently, in the bacterial system, it has been found that a coupling exists between certain inducible transport systems and membrane bound dehydrogenases, such that the energy from the dehydrogenase reaction seems to drive the transport mechanism. We have found a functional interaction between transport and dehydrogenase even when the synthesis of these two activities is separated temporally. We propose to isolate a complex between alpha-glycerophosphate dehydrogenase and a transport protein, and demonstrate a physical association between a previously synthesized and newly synthesized membrane component. This will show that old and new membrane units are intermingled, and not segregated as has often been previously suggested. Furthermore, we shall study the physical properties of the isolated components of the system and their reassociation to reform a functional unit. Finally, we shall investigate the possible role of control mechanisms regulating the input of energy into active transport. These studies shall form the basis for further investigations which will be directed to the control of active transport in tumor cells grown in culture. We will study both the plasma membrane and the mitochondrial membrane in regard to the coupling of energy to transport.